


Secrets of the Alpha.

by Volcam20



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anger Management, Explicit Language, Family History, Family Issues, M/M, Sexual tention, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Werewolf Mates, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcam20/pseuds/Volcam20
Summary: There are many werewolves living among us, they never show their true form to others outside of their own kind. Sometimes the gene could skip a generation and their child could have it in their blood, as long as they have previous ancestors for the gene to form.Sousuke is a first ranked Alpha which makes him the purest of the pack and the highest ranking you can be, he is also apart of the longest line of the Alpha lineage dating back to the first of their kind. Makoto is the eldest son of one of the best hunters to ever live and is expected to follow in his father’s footsteps, but fate had a different plan in mind. Little did he know that his mother has a deep dark secret that she has kept from the family for years. Both of their lives are about to change for the better.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this lovely fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Sorry, I had to make a few edits.

Sousuke was hanging out with Rin, one of his best friends since childhood and a fellow alpha, after swim practice. They were talking about how things will be different now that Rin is the captain of the Samezuka swim team (honestly everyone thought that Sousuke would get it and not Rin).

“Rin, are you doing okay?” Sousuke was always caring for his close friends and pack members.

“Yeah…. Why would Seijuro choose me instead of you? It doesn’t make any sense. You are an alpha prime, so why an alpha that has lower status?” Rin was still confused that Seijuro would choose him as captain.

“Dude, not everybody knows of who we are, and we need to keep that on the down low. He chose you because he thought that you could bring this team to reach their limits and continue on afterwards. He sees that in you, and honesty I do as well.” Sousuke paused, “To be honest, he came up to me the other day asking if there was anyone that was more qualified to become captain when he stepped down, I’m actually quite surprised that he took my my word into account.” Sousuke said punching Rin in the arm lightly.

“Yeah, well I guess that there is nothing I can really do except focus on what next year brings.” Rin was now feeling a lot better after talking to his best friend.

“Hey how about we grab-” Sousuke stopped mid sentence and felt a little on edge, “Rin….Don’t do anything rash. Something feels very off.” Sousuke’s eye color changed in a flash from a beautiful teal to a golden red and his senses were heightened within a split second. Rin couldn’t understand what was going on until Sousuke had mentioned something. Rin was a lower ranked alpha but he was a lot more brawny than he looked and he still had sharp senses but he was totally oblivious compared to Sousuke.

“Sousuke… what’s going on? What has you so on edge?” Rin was starting to wonder what was going on, then he caught the faint smell of wolfsbane and a couple of werewolves.

They tried to figure out where the smell was coming from, but there were so many people around them that they couldn't track which direction it was coming from. Then, they spotted two males that were walking towards them. One was tall, had olive brown hair, and big emerald eyes, the other was shorter, had raven hair, and blue eyes like the sea. Rin could recognize the shorter one, but who the other one was. The two alphas were stopped in their tracks and froze where they stood.  
Rin, being the total dumbass that he is, went up to the darker haired boy and started to talk to him like they knew each other, while Sousuke’s eyes went to normal he caught the direct line of sight of the taller olive haired male. Sousuke just stood there….staring….. ‘The taller one smells familiar but he has a strong scent of wolfsbane on him that is over powering the scent of a werewolf. He smells very similar…..’

Now, in some families there are some cases that the werewolf gene can skip a generation and be passed down to the child. Or in this case Makoto's family. But, he doesn’t know because his father’s parents who were both alpha’s, died when he was just a child and he had never experienced any of the signs of being a werewolf, so he was trained to become a hunter instead by his adopted parents instead therefore leaving a possibility of Makoto being a werewolf to his knowledge. His mother on the other hand, her parents were 2nd ranked alpha’s and pure blood as well, their daughter was unfortunately only a carrier and never received the gene (weird right?). So Makoto is a werewolf that has werewolf gene coursing through his veins and doesn't know it because he has not experienced any signs or triggers that would make him a full werewolf. Well not yet at least.

Some of the signs are mood swings, constant anger issues, feeling the urge to punch someone, and pain all over the body. Triggers are what kind of activate the werewolf gene, most are by killing or taking another life by your own hand, and some involve finding your fated mate which is very rare, while others are by having pure werewolf blood from both parents.(now back to the story!!)

Sousuke just couldn’t stop staring at the slightly shorter male, teal eyes staring into deep green. Makoto started to feel extremely faint and light headed and very irritable. ‘What’s going on’ Makoto thought. Haru started to notice what was going on with Makoto and started to sense something different with him, and how his whole persona had changed and he had a different sent to him than normal.

“What? Do have a problem? Is there something I can do for you big guy?!” Makoto said with an irritated voice. It totally shocked Haru, Makoto had never reacted this way, EVER!

“Makoto…. Is everything okay? Your not-”

“I’M FINE!” Makoto interrupted Haru mid sentence. “Let’s just go. Goliath over here is starting to piss me off!!” Makoto hinting towards Sousuke and started to walk off.

“Sorry about that, maybe we can meet again sometime.” Haru said with an apologetic smile and followed Makoto with haste.

“Dude!!! That was really weird, surprised that you didn’t start a fight and make him submit to you.” Rin was shocked by the whole episode that had happened. Sousuke just stood there in silence, he almost had the urge to run after the olive haired male, but something held him back.

“Makoto are you sure your okay?” Haru was concerned about the sudden mood swing back there.

“I’m fine Haru.”Makoto replied with a low growl in his voice.

He was starting to get very frustrated with everyone that would even look at him wrong. To be honest he had been acting like this all afternoon after one of the first years bumped into him at school. Constant mood swings and he felt really hot like he was running a temperature. Haru was really concerned for his best friend, so much to where he had contacted Makoto’s mother with what was going on. She wasn’t much help because she didn’t know either but she contacted her parents to see if it is family related (Werewolf related).

——

“So if I am hearing this all correctly, it sounds like Makoto is going through the signs of becoming a werewolf. I’m actually surprised that it has happened so late. There is nothing you can really do except make sure that he doesn’t get into too much trouble,” Her father said on the other line of the phone. “If you want, we could come down and help with the process or you could send him up here for a few weeks. Whichever way works he just has to try and stay out of trouble with the mood sings he’s having. If you don’t want us to come down there is someone I can recommend for help. He is the grandson of our pack alpha that we knew back in the day, he should be around Makoto’s age. I could give you the information you needed and I will have him contact you as well.”He said.

Mrs. Tachibana thought about what was going on, it was a lot to take in, how her husband would react and what if the twins had the same werewolf gene.

“Sweety, there isn’t much time to waste. If we don’t hurry Makoto could end up hurting someone. What is your decision.” Her mother was calm about everything that was being said.

“What is the name of the grandson? He might be a better choice since they are they same age.”

“His name is Yamazaki Sousuke. His family is one of the purest of the werewolf bloodlines. Each member of the family is an Alpha prime, so they are probably the best bet at this point.” her father said with reassurance that Makoto will be in great hands. “I can set everything up. Yamazaki owes me a favor from a while back. I will have him contact you when everything is sorted out.” he said.

“Thanks dad, I just hope my husband doesn’t try to pry Makoto or does something to set him off or even worse try to kill him. But please let me know when you hear back from them.” She said.

“Sure thing. Love you sweetheart.”

After she got off of the phone, Makoto and Haru had walked through the door. Makoto didn’t even look at his mother and just went right up to his room. ‘This is not like Makoto at all’ she thought.

“Did he notice that you were talking to me on your way back?” She asked Haru.

“He just noticed that I was on my phone that was all, so what did your father say about what is going on.” He asked. Mrs. Tachibana knew about the whole werewolf side of things because of her family and lineage, and knew that Haru was one as well. Haru is a Omega and that has come with a whole lot more problems on it’s own and Mrs Tachibana’s father has been a great help with the whole thing.

“He said that there was an alpha that owed him a favor and that his grandson could help with the whole transition and process of what’s going on. I’m just waiting to hear back from him.”

After explaining it to Haru the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this the Tachibana residence?”

“Yes.”

Haru said his goodbyes and left.

“I’m calling because an old friend of my father needed a favor of the Yamazaki family. This is Mrs. Tachibana I presume?”

“Yes this is her.”

“Your father has made it clear that your son Makoto is going through the changes and is showing signs of becoming a werewolf? Please correct me if I’m wrong.”

“That is correct. My father said that your son would be able to help?”

“Yes. Sousuke is probably one of the best alpha’s that would be able to help.” he continued, “If I am correct, the High Schools should be going on summer break?”

“Yes.”

“There is one thing I need to have your consent for. Are you okay if Makoto goes to Canada for the entire summer break?.” He asked. Mrs Tachibana was shocked but knew that for Makoto to make it through this he had to go.

“Yes.”

“Perfect! My family has property up there that will make it easier on the transition. It is very secluded and a pretty big property that has been passed down in the family for generations. My son already knows the details of what is going on, would you like to speak with him?”

“If that wouldn’t be a bother if I could? I would like to know the man that I am putting my sons life in his hands.” She wasn’t that worried but she still had concerns as every mother would with putting her son’s life in a stranger's hands.

“Hello. My name is Sousuke, I will take very good care of your son. I have helped a few others with the same case as him. Is there any concerns I should be aware of before we leave.”

“No, he is usually a kind a cheerful boy but he has changed within the past few days and is getting more irritable by the day.” Upon hearing what she had said. Sousuke decided that it would be easier to leave ASAP!

“Mrs Tachibana, I need you to listen very carefully. We need to leave as soon as we can, possibly in the morning at the latest. He needs to get into a more secluded place pronto. We don’t have much time to waste.” Sousuke started to talk to his father about what was going on and that they need to leave as soon as they are able.

“Okay. I will let him know what is going on.”

“Wait, it is probably best to keep this on the down low until he arrives, it might trigger something that will result to violence. I can have a driver pick him up in the morning and take him to the airport, and then my assistant can help from there.” Mr Yamazaki replied with a stern voice.

“Okay. are you sure this will help?” She asked.

“Yes,” Sousuke replied, “I have helped many with the same case as your son, he will be okay by the end of summer break.” and with that the phone call ended. Mrs Tachibana had to figure out what she was going to tell Makoto about what was going on.

She climbed the stairs and towards Makoto’s bedroom. She knocked on the door to only hear an irritated voice on the other side.

“Makoto, we need to talk about the summer break.” She said.

“Okay…. What about it.” He replied not really caring. ‘This is totally not my son’ she thought.

“Your grandparents called and asked if you could come up and help grandpa during the summer?” She found it very hard to lie to her son, but it had to be done.

“Okay, what does dad have to say about this?” He said with frustration in his voice.

“Your father is out on a hunting trip and will be gone for a while. I will call him and let him know when he has cell service. So, start packing. You leave tomorrow first thing.” She replied and left the room.

“Fine.” Makoto said after the door closed and started packing. He just packed all of his toiletries and clothes for the whole summer, sneakers, charger, and everything he needed. And went to bed.

‘Haru!! My mother is sending me to my Fucking grandparents house for the summer.’  
‘Okay…….. What’s the big deal about that dont you go every year anyway?’  
‘Yeah, but i could overhear what was being said on the phone call she was on earlier.’  
‘I wouldn’t think too much about it. I bet she was just talking to your grandparents. Everything is going to be fine.’ Haru responded.


	2. Wolf Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke was starting to walk closer to Makoto and he kept on moving backwards with each step. Then all the sudden Makoto was starting to see much better and hear more than he had before, and he could hear Sousuke’ s voice even when he wasn’t speaking like he was inside of his head.
> 
> ‘He needs to calm down or it will activate a big chain reaction for the transformation and it could cause a scene’ Sousuke thought.
> 
> “What do you mean by transformation and making a big scene?!!” Makoto asked looking strait at Sousuke with a glare, Sousuke was really shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Makoto's POV of Chapter 1 then it continues.  
> I absolutely hated writing Makoto like this because he is such a sweet heart, but during the first several chapters he turns out to be kind of asshole. Sorry guys. Hope you could forgive me.

Makoto woke up just in time to get to school. And he felt really groggy and very irritated. When he made it to school he was immediately bombarded by the rush of teenagers just waiting for summer break to start. So many people were trying to make it to class somewhat on time, Makoto was one of those people because his mother made him have breakfast this morning. There were so many students that had bumped into him just while he was trying to get to his class. By the time the fifth person had bumped his shoulder he had had enough.

“God! Watch where you’re going you prick!” Makoto was almost shouting and was giving the guy a death glare. He had never lost his cool, he was always the kind and the type to brush it off and apologize. But, today was not his day.

“Ssssorrrry!” The other guy had said “I didn’t me-”

“What! You didn’t mean it?! Yeah right!!” Makoto was feeling even more on edge.

“Makoto!!” Haru yelled from across the hall by their classroom.

“God, he’s such a fucking pain in the ass!!” Makoto said in a hushed voice.

“Mornin’ Haruka. Sorry for being late, a bunch of shit has happened this morning.” Makoto was still clearly irritated about everything that was going ‘wrong’ for him.

“Hey are you okay? You seem really off today, like your not yourself.” You could clearly hear the him worrying for his closest friend. 

“I’m fine. Lets just get through this fucking day so I can go home!” Makoto responded.  
Haru was extremely shocked to hear that from Makoto, he had never heard him swear like that before. This was a completely different Makoto than the one that he truly knew.

When the school day was over there was clearly a rush to get outside because it was now summer vacation and everyone was in a rush to get it started. Makoto was just ready to spend his summer being anywhere other than here. He normally spent it playing video games with Haru and going to the beach to swim. Who knew that his summer would end up being totally different.

The train station was completely packed! There were so many people, it was like you couldn’t walk about 10 ft without bumping into someone. Makoto was starting to get frustrated and wanted to hurt anyone that came close to him, and Haru could sense it. After it was starting to get less crowded area near the exit of the station. As they continued to walk, Haru seemed to look startled by something because he seemed more alert. Then before they could do anything there was a tall redhead that was running towards Haru. Makoto didn’t quite take it into consideration of who this random ass guy was, but from the conversation that they were having, it seemed Haru knew the guy.

“Hey Haru, how are things from the last time I saw you?” Rin said in an excited tone in his voice.

“Hi Rin. I’ve been good, nothing has really changed since the last time we talked. But, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone in Australia for the next few weeks?” Haru asked with full curiosity.

“Oh, my flight isn’t until the last few weeks of the summer and then I will be back in time for school.” Rin replied.

Makoto wasn’t really wanting to pay attention to the guy talking to Haru because there was a tall raven haired male staring him down from a few feet away and it was making him very uncomfortable. ‘What was this guys problem. It looks like he’s eyeing me like a piece of meat or something.’ Makoto has had way too many people staring at him all day and he has had enough.

“What?! Do have a problem? Is there something I can do for you big guy?!” Makoto said with an irritated voice. It totally shocked Haru, Makoto had never reacted this way, EVER! 

“Makoto…. Is everything okay? Your not-” Haru started but was interrupted.

“I’M FINE!” Makoto interrupted Haru mid sentence. “Let’s just go. Goliath over here is starting to piss me off!!” Makoto hinting towards the bigger guy and started to walk off. 

“Sorry about that, maybe we can meet again sometime? Bye Rin.” Haru said with an apologetic smile and followed Makoto with haste.

‘Oh my god!’ Makoto thought, ‘What was his problem? He wouldn’t stop staring at me’.  
When Haru had finally caught up with him he tried to talk to see what was going on but, Makoto wouldn’t talk at all, so they walked home in complete silence.

Makoto went straight into his room when he got home and closed the door behind him when he walked in, more like slammed it, he decided to just go to bed and just let this awful day just end already.

Not to long after. His mother came up telling him that he was going to be spending the entire summer at his grandparents and he will be leaving in the early morning. She said that he needed to be ready to go at five o’clock in the morning and that he needed to have his stuff ready by then.

Makoto was in an awful mood as it is and then hearing that he would be gone for the entire summer made him even more pissed! He was able to calm down enough to pack all of his things and message Haru about what was going on.

Once he fell asleep he started to dream about that tall mysterious raven haired man that he met in the train station. It was like he was in a suspended animation, everything was still and they were not disturbed. Makoto was pinned underneath the male and he was feeling like he was out of this world and he was having feelings of ecstasy and the highest amount of pleasure. The feeling went on for what he felt like was forever. This certain action seemed like it continued for what seems like an eternity, the male moaning his name and Makoto moaning his, breathless moments continued, he then felt a burning sensation on his neck and a scent that was reacting to. He didn’t know what to do, he just kept on feeling like this was right. Everything was tingling and he had the sensation that he was full, it was the best feeling that he has had in his entire life.

____________________

Then he woke up with a sudden jolt and the feeling lingered. It was morning and he was woken up by his mother because he is a very heavy sleeper and won’t wake up to his alarm, well multiple alarms. She also told him to take a shower because he smelt really bad.  
He got out of bed and noticed that he had a hard on and that it felt extremely uncomfortable to stand or walk. He checked the time and he noticed that it was about four thirty in the morning and that he had about thirty minutes to get ready to go, luckily he was really fast at getting ready because of school. 

After getting ready, he took his two duffle bags and his backpack to the door. He felt a little uneasy about the whole thing and was going to question his mother when he heard a sudden knock on the door. It was an uber driver, usually his mother would drive them to the airport when they would be going to their grandparents house.

“Is this the Tachibana residence?” The nicely dressed guy asked.

“Yes, what is it to you?” Makoto responded with a hint of frustration and irritableness.

“I’m supposed to pick up a Tachibana Makoto and take him to the airport.” the driver said.

“That's me. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Assuming his mother had already went back to bed, he decided to just go ahead and leave. After putting his bags in the trunk he climbed in the back seat of the car. It was really nice too, plush leather seats separated backseat and driver seat, it had a lot to the point that this car belonged to a wealthy family, and once he arrived at the airport he got his answer. Instead of going to the drop off so he could go get his ticket, he was brought right to the terminal gate to what looked like a private plane. He was quite curious about the whole thing and started to worry.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for him.  
“This is the plane you will be boarding, any questions you may ask Sir Yamazaki. He is already awaiting your arrival at your destination.” The man that was dressed in a suit said to him.  
Being all caught up in his own frustration made his judgement calls very cloudy and not really clear to determine if he was in danger, he just wanted to get this summer done and over with. 

It was a very nice flight, he has never received such great service from so many idiots in his life. He decided to just sit and look out the window and occasionally get up and stretch his legs.  
‘I don’t remember the plane rides to be this long to reach grandpa’s, what’s going on?’ he thought. He then decided to ask one of the pilots where they were heading.

“Oi, block head. What is our destination?” Makoto said with slight concern to where they were going.

“We are heading to British Columbia, Canada.” The pilot said.

‘Canada? But grandpa lives in Wyoming.’

“Why the hell are we going to Canada! I’m supposed to be going to Wyoming.” Makoto was starting to get a little frustrated. Then he heard something over the headpiece that the pilot was wearing.

“BA3419E you are clear to land.” The radio said.  
‘What would I be going to Canada for? Did grandpa say that we were going on a camping trip?’

Once they arrived at the airport there was an extremely sleek black truck waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It had to be a F3500 from the look of it. ‘That’s the truck that I have wanted to get since I was 16 years old’. The truck wasn’t the only thing waiting at the bottom of the stairs. There he was, not only was he the male that he has been dreaming about since last night, and he was also extremely more attractive up close. What was Makoto thinking! ‘Wait, this was the same guy that was at the train station back home in New York’ ‘Who is this guy?’ Makoto thought. ‘He looks so sexy and stern leaning against the truck, with those tight dark blue jeans and the black shirt that was clearly too tight for his figure and the dark jacket that hung from his hips. I would let him take me in one swift.....’ what was Makoto thinking!

“You just going to stand there or are you going to get into the truck? I don’t have all day.” Sousuke said. ‘Damn that voice is going to be the death of me!’ ‘What the fuck Makoto’  
Makoto’s aura started to change because he was starting to get frustrated.

“Why should I? Who are you?!” Makoto started to get a really bad headache and it was starting to get much worse and he could hardly think.

“Oh, we having met yet. The name’s Sousuke Yamazaki, Alpha 1st rank. I’m here to help.” he said.

“Help me with what?!! There is nothing wrong with me!! I don’t need-” Makoto stopped mid sentence, his head started to worsen and he was feeling pain all over his body.

“You don’t know what is going on but I need you to calm down. You are lashing out and stressed, please calm down or it will just get worse.” Sousuke was trying to get the male to  
calm down.

“Why should I listen to you? I’m supposed to be in Wyoming and now I’m in Canada, for all I care you could be a serial killer or some kind of psychopath that wants to kill me!!” Makoto shouted. It was making the pain worsening. He wasn’t making it any easier by lashing out and yelling. Sousuke definitely had his work cut out for him and he needed to get him back to the house before he causes a scene, not everyone takes a liking to werewolves especially the size difference compared to regular wolves.

“Kid I need you to calm down, I will explain everything when we make it to the estate.”

"Kid?!!! Who does this guy think he is? He looks the same age as me! And My name is Makoto!’  
His head was getting worse by the minute.

Sousuke was starting to walk closer to Makoto and he kept on moving backwards with each step. Then all the sudden Makoto was starting to see much better and hear more than he had before, and he could hear Sousuke’ s voice even when he wasn’t speaking like he was inside of his head.

‘He needs to calm down or it will activate a big chain reaction for the transformation and it could cause a scene’ Sousuke thought.

“What do you mean by transformation and making a big scene?!!” Makoto asked looking strait at Sousuke with a glare, Sousuke was really shocked.

All the sudden he could hear sudden movements in the tree line and he had caught a scent of danger.

“Makoto, get in the truck.” Sousuke wouldn’t really call this the best first meeting going as well as it could’ve but he was more concerned for Makoto rather than telling him slow of what was going on.

“Like hell I’m getting into the truck, you can’t-” 

“Makoto!” He shouted, “Get! In! The! Truck!” Sousuke almost practically was yelling at the boy as he turned and he was baring his newly formed fangs. His eyes were no longer the beautiful teal but was now a golden yellow with a red rim around the outer edge of the iris, and he had a hint of kill in his eyes that made Makoto shiver. He decided to listen and get into the truck, after that he saw Sousuke take the key out of his pocket and lock the truck.

‘Stay inside and don’t you dare try to get out! No matter what happens or what you see!’ Sousuke said in his head knowing that Makoto could hear him.  
All the sudden he saw Sousuke walk towards the back of the truck and then saw a streak of black from the corner of his eye and heard a growl, this really scared him into wanting him to run! He looked around for the guy but couldn’t see him and then he heard his voice again. 

‘Makoto, don’t freak out it’s okay. Please don’t be scared, just stay here and you’ll be safe.’ He saw a big black figure that was standing about 6’ tall and in the shape of what looked like a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I said I would post every week but work was really busy and I had barely anytime to write.  
> I really loved the comments and thank you for your support and Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> New Fanfic!!!!!!! hope you all like this one. making new chapters every week. Let me know if you want it to continue.


End file.
